


Unconditionally

by sas93



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer of Kinross has found the perfect man to marry, he is kind and gentle and has promised to help her sister's rise but her thoughts are not of her new life as a duchess, but of the kitchen boy she has left behind.</p>
<p>I was listening to Unconditionally by Katy Perry and Dead In The Water by Ellie Goulding which served as inspiration for this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Unconditionally by Katy Perry and Dead In The Water by Ellie Goulding which served as inspiration for this fic as well as someone like you by Adele.

It had been exactly a year to this day that Greer of Kinross, the only lady in waiting to Mary Queen of Scots without a title to married off. It was quite a grand affair, which was to be expected as she had been married off to a French duke who had his fair share of land and wealth. Of course her father had made it to France for her wedding, as well as her younger sisters and her mother. Everyone was excited for her, everyone except Greer herself and she knew of one other person who would not be taking part in the celebrations. Her kitchen boy would most likely be one of the servants to be serving the food and wine at her wedding reception, and he would do his best to greet her with a smile as she would try her best to greet him with the same curtsey. 

At midday she would hold a title, and one that her father would be proud of. She would be one of the few duchesses in France, and the only duchess with Scottish background, though that would never hold her back. She stood there in Mary’s chambers, with Kenna and Lola helping her put on her bridal gown. She was away in thought until Lola had put the veil on her head, and started talking about how beautiful she had looked. Greer had to admit that she did look beautiful, even if the thoughts that she was having been about how she was to marry a man she did not love while the man she was falling for was downstairs preparing her food for her wedding. A single tear ran down her face and Kenna wiped it away. None of the others had mentioned her tear, or even asked what was wrong. They could not possibly understand as the man that Greer was to marry was a king and gentle man and was only six years older than her. He was a good man, and had promised to help her sister’s rise as best as he was able to, so how could Greer say no?

After her wedding ceremony, she had shared a kiss with husband and they were both taken to the after party, where she had spent the first ten minutes scanning the crowds of people for her kitchen boy. He was nowhere to be seen, and that only made her heart feel ten times heavier than it had previously been. Her new husband had asked for her hand once more and escorted her to the middle of the floor, and as they stood still waiting for the music to start she finally spotted her kitchen boy. Her mouth almost smiled but she could still feel the coldness of her new wedding band. “You look beautiful Greer.” Her husband had said as they started to dance. All she could manage to do was to smile and nod at him; she was scared that if she had in fact answered her new husband with actual words, she would just end up being a crying mess. Instead she had done what her mother and father had taught her, to smile and look pretty. After a few minutes of her new husband guiding her around the dance floor, he had noticed that something was wrong with his new bride. “Greer what is wrong?” He whispered in her ear. She just gave him a simple nothing and then she had caught her kitchen boy starring at her with a saddened expression. When the music ended they both walked back to her table, where her husband had held up his goblet for Leith to fill up, and he did so without even glancing in her direction. Her mouth just hung open, trying to find the words to say to him without causing any suspicion but unfortunately she could not. Greer’s father had asked her for a dance, but Greer just said no and asked if she could have sometime alone. She had said that her corset was a bit too tight and that she had needed some fresh air. Her husband kissed her hand goodbye and had told her not to take that long as he could not stand to be apart from her tonight, or any night.

Greer did not stop walking when she was outside; she had walked all of the way down to the servant’s entrance with a coat to cover her dress. Not many servants had recognized her, or if they did they had offered her the simple curtsey of ignoring her and pretending not to know why she was here, down by the servant’s entrance. She had waited by the entrance for long enough, so she had knocked on the door hoping that her kitchen boy would answer. He did not; it was another male servant came to the door. She had seen this man around the kitchens many times and he had obviously known as to why she was there. He just ushered her in and told the rest of the servants to leave while he discuss her wedding cake. Leith had walked in, carrying the odd bits of scraps that her guests had left from her party. She couldn’t smile at him, her heart was too heavy and she felt as if she was ready to burst into tears at any given moment. He put down his tray and almost ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her. His friend had just walked out, giving them both the kitchen for some privacy. Her tears escaped her as she buried her face in his chest as he stroked her back, trying to calm her down. There was no need for words now, she was glad that he was here to comfort her, but angry that it could not be for long. “I do not wish to marry him!” She said in between sobs. “Nostradamus was wrong. I was supposed to fall for a man with a white mark on his face and I fell for you.”   
Leith did nothing but kiss her softly against her lips. As he pulled away, she could see the outline of flour on his face, a small white line of flour and that was all it took for her to break down. She knew that it was love all along that she had shared with Leith, she just could not bring herself to admit that for one day she knew that she would have to leave him behind for a husband with a title and now that day was here, she wanted to run away with her kitchen boy. She wiped the white floured mark off of his face and gave him a sad smile. He held her hands tight and pulled her in again. He pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes, trying to take everything from their kiss in as she was scared it might be their last. She opened her lips slightly as he explored her lips with his tongue with soft, smooth motions. Greer could feel his hands running through her hair as she started to caress his back. He pulled away after ten seconds and then held her hands tight. “If I were someone else, someone with a higher title than a mere servant then we could have been so much more.” He said slowly and sadly, which only made more tears fall from her eyes. He let go of her hands and she could feel her breathing stop. He turned away from her, and picked up another tray of food and went to walk out the door. He stopped for a second and turned to face her. “I will love you Greer.” He said as his eyes sparkled with tears. “I will love you unconditionally my lady.” That was all he had said before walking back out to the main hallway and into her reception.


End file.
